My Tsukiko
by Sireni
Summary: After the final showdown Spike was taken to a hospital and barely survived. Vicious' body was never found. In the Face Value Tavern the nightmare become reality as he is discovered alive and takes a hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Face Value Tavern, a seemingly rusted and broken building on the outside. The windows appeared cracked and were painted black years prior so no one could peek within at the customers. The inside though was furnished with cushioned booths and bar stools. The counters were made of polished wood, and kept clean with glasses neatly stacked behind it to protect them from rowdy customers. Conversation was kept low to hear the waitresses as they took turns singing and dancing on stage.

The crew of Bebop lazed about over their drinks as a single dark-haired waitress took orders, and another light-haired waitress delivered the orders. It was shortly after midnight and they found themselves as the last customers. They knew another rush would take place in another hour, and planned to be gone before it started. They'd taken up visiting the tavern every other weekend to simply do nothing but relax.

As they sat hunched over their third round, the dark-haired waitress marched up to them with a smile. "Another hour or so and we'll be busy again. There'll be no hunting without permission from the boss first."

"We're not looking for a bounty. Just decided to kick back like we always do." Jet glared at her over his glass as he drained it and slammed it down on the table. Taking the glass she spun away to refill it when Spike caught her wrist and pulled her down beside him.

Letting out a yelp of surprise she jumped back up and rubbed her thigh. "Cold metal on a waitress? Didn't realize the job was dangerous enough to need a gun under one's skirt."

"Jerk . . ." With a sigh she peered over her should as the bell above the door rang announcing another customer who took as seat in a far shadowed booth. One specifically placed for those who had deals to make, or didn't want to be seen. "Consider me as security guard for the old man. I only work for meals in my belly, and roof over my head."

She spun around and left to take the cloaked figures order. With each step her stomach tightened, and muscles bunched up with tension until she felt ill. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"Coffee."

"Just coffee?" She glanced down at the thin bladed sword laid against his leg.

"Yes." Quickly she delivered the coffee, and sat across from him. "That's a really nice blade. I figured a person like you would have a gun by now."

He froze with the cup against his lips and looked over at her. His silver eyes examined every inch of her and caused her skin to crawl. "What would a woman like you know of me?"

"In all honesty, not much. I do know you're a murderer, and supposed to be dead." She smiled and pulled the gun from its holster strapped to her thigh, and loosely trained it on him. "I knew they were wrong though. I know you had somehow survived. You always do."

He watched, as she rubbed at the back of her neck in an unconscious gesture. "I'm interested in what you have to say."

"Damn you Vicious!" Growling she yanked him out of the booth and threw him to the floor, and stepped back as he spun around with his cloak swirling about him. Catching the cloth she yanked hard, grinning as the clasp broke and the cloak fell away.

"Vicious!" Faye and Spoke cried out in unison drawing their own weapons.

With an angry growl Vicious pulled the waitress in front of him, twisting her arm behind her back. "Do you really want to shoot her?" He watched as Faye lowered her weapon, and Spike flexed his grip around his gun uncertainly. "Didn't think so, you've gotten soft since our last round."

"Shoot him Spike!" Growled Faye angrily as she shifted nervously behind him.

"Damn it I can't, I'm empty after the last bust. I didn't get more because today is our night off." Spike tossed his gun down angry at his own stupidity.

With a grin Vicious threw the waitress' gun into the window shattering it as he leapt backward through it and out into the darkness of the night. Even in the short time it took the Bebop crew to follow him he, and the woman, were gone.

Seemingly swallowed by the night.

* * *

Sukiko growled angrily and made an attempt for the door of the black mini-limo only to find it locked from the outside. She watched in frustration as the bounty hunters searched all around the building searching in vain for any trace of where she, or Vicious, had disappeared too. Risking a glance over her shoulder she found Vicious watching her with vague curiously.

"What use am I to you?"

"Not to me, but someone else."

Turning back to the window she watched as the trio gave up their search angrily, and left. The feel of cold metal brushing across her skin, and the snap of her thigh holster had her twisting around defensively.

"It actually quite amazing, most like you that I've been forced to track down were nothing more than ugly beasts, and very stupid." Vicious grinned as he sheathed his katana and the driver started the car taking off from the bar.

"Like me?" Sukiko backed up against the seat further.

"If I'm right, you'll have the bar code on your neck." His grin widened further as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck again. "You're not going to be used for my purpose, but the man who wants you has offered me enough money to rebuild the syndicate."

"You talk too much."

"Really? Some people say the opposite."

Shuddering lightly she curled up as far away from him as she could get, and tried to sleep. She knew she was wasting precious energy by staying awake. Later she could use it in an attempt to escape the monster that sat smugly across from her.

_Flashback_

She watched helplessly as her parents were slaughter by the grinning silver haired man. His cruel smile froze her to the bone leaving her unable to move; paralyzed with fear. As he approached closer she finally tried to flee, but he quickly caught her wrist twisting it painfully.

She hung limply in his grip staring at him fearfully as he looked down at her with mild amusement. His grip tightened and she cried out as several bones in her wrist cracked or broke. The man then proceeded to toss her away from him in disgust as she clutched her wounded arm to her.

A fire light up in her veins warming her as her hatred and anger grew toward this monster; this murderer of men who grinned and laughed as he made each kill. Fear flickered across his face briefly, but only for a moment and then it was gone.

A green-haired man appeared from around the corner strapping his gun back in his holster. "Let's go. Give the girl some money to see to her arm, and then let's go. She's not a part of this!"

"Damn it! Just shut up Spike!" He growled even as he dropped a pouch of money before her.

A blonde appeared in the doorway shortly after and looked down at her indifferently. "He's right, we should go . . ." Angrily he spun around on his heel and followed his two partners without a word.

_Flashback End_

Sukiko sat up in a cold sweat, and tried furiously to calm her trembling. Vicious appeared to be asleep across from her with her gun gripped loosely in his hand. The names from her dream were unforgettable, but his face was what haunted her the most.

The vehicle smoothly rounded the corner as she reached across toward the gun. The cold steel of the barrel caused her to tremble nervously as she touched it. Reaching more surely she cried out as Vicious snapped awake grabbing her wrist, and throwing her into the floor in front of him.

"If you wanted me, you should've said something." His grip tightened as he leaned closer to her. "I'll gladly accept your company for a little while."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, and I will . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Vicious looked over at the sleeping figure of the woman. Her tattered clothes sat crumpled carelessly at his feet. Her nude figure lay motionless as he dropped his jacket over her, and sat back in his seat comfortably. Several bruises were forming across her body coloring her pale skin with purple, black, blue, and an ugly shade of green.

He grinned with satisfaction as he recalled her useless struggle against him, and the feel of her flesh against his own. It was not often he indulged himself in this way; normally a whore was his prime choice of company. They didn't struggle and where more than willing to please him in any way.

As the vehicle pulled to a stop, he gathered her up in his arms and stepped out into the morning sun toward the two story brick complex before him. It was one of many homes he had acquired over the years. Each stood empty except for stocked kitchens, an office, and a bedroom. As of late he'd found that the life he was living was beginning to bore him, but the assignment that had led him to tracking her down had given him some amount of pleasure.

Sukiko. That was her name, wasn't it? He glanced down as she shifted lightly in her sleep, and mumbled something brokenly. He walked swiftly to the bedroom at the end of the hall on the top floor, and he laid her down on the canopied bed. She opened her eyes briefly before rolling over and falling back asleep.

"A beautiful woman, sir." He turned slowly to find his only trusted butler standing in the door way with a cup of coffee. Its steam rose up into the cool air before disappearing entirely. "Is she really one of those creatures you've been forced to collect for those scientists?"

"In some ways, I hope not. In another way I am forced to believe that she is. Look into her code; it's on the back of her neck.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Sukiko?" She tried to shake the voice off and tried to turn over but a gentle hand on her shoulder prevented her for doing so. "Is that your real name?"

"Yes." She groaned softly as she squinted against the light. Her eyes refused to focus on the owner of the voice as she sat up holding the blankets around her.

"You're safe now. Vicious is out on business and won't be back for several hours."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Who are you?" Her eyes finally focused on elderly man, his pleasant looking features let her relax slightly.

"I am Jeren Hashimo. Will you give me your full name?"

Sukiko looked him over taking note of his plain suit, grayed eyes and thinning hair. His face had many laugh lines and a few worry wrinkles. His smile was gentle and not arrogant or cruel like Vicious'. How could he have been involved with the bastard?

"Sukiko Nir Karin." She finally answered gazing about the plain white room. The bed was the only thing with any color to it, and that was all a deep rich red resembling the color of blood

"It's unfortunate that you are one of those things. I'm sorry but you'll be given to Mr. Eldred."

"What will he want with me?"

"I don't know what he does with those he had obtained, but I've never seen any of them again. I am sorry for your misfortune."

Sukiko held the blankets tighter to her as she thought about what Jeren had told her. "Vicious is just helping to wrap up loose ends, so he can't be tied into it when the scientists go down. That makes things more difficult for me to take him down or expose him. I'd ask you too help me escape but I won't put you in danger. So I ask of you, can you grant me a safe, and private, audience with Vicious?"

"I can get him to come to you, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Then that is all I can ask for besides a good set of clothes."

"That, my lady, I can do . . ."

* * *

The halls were dark even as the artificial moonlight filtered in through the windows. Sukiko looked out the window curiously judging the distance between the tree outside her window and the building she now resided in against her will.

She turned as her door was opened and Vicious entered with a short, balding, chunky fellow, dressed in a fine brown suit and a cigar sticking out his mouth. He grinned up at her as if he was the cat that had just gotten the canary.

Yanking down on the black tank top Jeren had found for her that was definitely as size too small, she glared down at the man angrily before turning her attention to Vicious.

"Miss Karin, I am Nathan Eldred. It is a pleasure to meet a beauty such as you in these time."

"Stuff it porky!"

"I apologize." The man bowed mockingly and glanced over at Vicious was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Perhaps, I shall just let you stay here for a month or so more to even out your temper."

Vicious pushed away from the wall to tower over Nathan. "This was not part of our deal."

"I honestly don't think you are in the position to do much complaining Vicious unless you want something bad to happen to your soft spot." Nathan grinned at Vicious and headed for the door clasping his hand behind his back arrogantly. "I've been watching were an ample amount of your funds go. I suggest that you watch whom you decide to step on because I can make this information quite public to many of your other enemies." With that he said he left humming.

Standing dumbfounded Sukiko found herself facing a very angry Vicious. His eyes were hid beneath his bangs as his fist reflexively clenched and unclenched. She had wanted to bargain with him, blackmail him, anything! But the foul mood that had suddenly settled over him kept her mouth firmly shut until he left.

Only after she was sure he was gone did she even dare to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days had passed since Nathan had sentenced Sukiko to be a prisoner in Vicious' home. It had given a welcome lull from the constant research of bounties, and dodging of stray bullets. The only issue was that she'd never know if Vicious would pay her an unwelcome visit. Thankfully, Jeren had been the only one she'd seen since the unpleasant encounter.

Lashing out at thin air she thrust her hand through the wall into something metallic. Gritting her teeth tightly against the pain she clutched her fist until it stopped throbbing. An odd beeping brought her attention to the shattered wall, and a hidden computer.

With a grin she quickly set to work hacking the system. Video surveillance was the first thing on her mind and to find Vicious. He appeared to be meeting with Nathan in his office which she figured was at the opposite end of the hall.

"We have place prepared for the woman if she lives." Vicious said nothing to this bit of information coming from Nathan.

The over sized man chuckled lightly sending a chill up Sukiko's spine as she tried to adjust the volume louder. "I want you to do the honors." He dug around in his suit for a moment before pulling out an oddly shaped gun with a long barrel. "It's not a pretty piece but it'll do the job."

Swallowing Sukiko watched as Vicious stood and headed out of his office into the hall. She could hear his footsteps as he approached closer to her own room. Desperate to escape whatever they had in mind she grabbed a chair that sat alone in a far corner, and threw it into the window shattering it.

The door behind her slammed open behind her as she launched herself out the window. Vicious' yell echoed behind her, and then a gunshot. The sound pounded in her ears as she reached out for the branch that was only inches from her fingers as mind numbing pain shot through her body causing her grip to fail, her hand not to grasp the branch, and her fall to the ground.

Gasping for air and holding onto the bullet wound in her side she launched herself to her feet toward the main gates. If she hadn't been in so much pain at the time she'd probably have noticed she had scaled the gates far too easily as she dropped down on the other side, and ran for the alleyway.

"Bring her back Vicious!" It was the last thing she truly heard as she ran blindly through the alleys without much though to where she was heading.

* * *

Daren looked down at the woman drenched from the rain who stood trembling outside the back door to his bar known as the Bloody Bucket. "Don't say I didn't warn you about chasing after him." Quickly he moved to let her inside and sat her down to tend to the wound in her side. "How do you feel? Where all does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, damn it. It's like someone is yanking me by my arms and leg in four different directions, and my eyes burn."

Carefully he lifted her face to see her eyes and grumbled lightly. "I'd say they hit you some sort of mutating drug; you'll see what I mean in the morning. Drink this."

Sukiko grinned as she saw the bottle in her hand marked as the "House Special." The first swig would burn all the way down, and would only get worse as one continued through a bottle. Few people every ordered a second because they'd be dragging themselves out the front door.

Groaning a bit as Daren removed the bullet her head jerked around as the front door swung open, and two familiar faces entered. Sukiko realized the drink had to have already been taking effect since when she looked to Daren he was already started wrapping the wound in her side.

"If you gentlemen will have a seat I'll be right with you." The two nodded and took bar seats to better see what was going on behind the counter that had the bartender busy enough to make them wait.

"Somebody get into a bit of trouble?" Mocked the dark-haired man with a chuckle. "How'd you escape?"

Sukiko looked back at them as she realized that she had met them from the Face Value. "It's a long story I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"Damn it woman! Pass out or something so I can finish these without you twitching so much." Daren hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Sukiko to hiss slightly in pain.

"This is my personal doctor. He does fine work if you don't mind a few scars."

Sukiko groaned as she clenched her eyes shut against the light as Daren opened up the window shutters. Peeking over at the balding man and the dark-dark haired man something clicked. The green tinge in his hair sparked part of her memory.

"Spike." The word was hardly a whisper but the man raised his head to look up at her. "You worked with him at one time; didn't you?"

"With Vicious? Yes." Moving aside one of many empty bottles that lay scattered across the table out of his way as he rested his elbow on the counter. "That was before the change in him was all that noticeable. When he still had a shred of humanity to him."

Daren patted Spike on the shoulder as he leaned over handing Sukiko a printed-paper. "This is all I could find."

Glancing over the paper she felt her body freeze at her reflection on the table. Twisting around she looked into the wall mirror behind the bottles. "Daren, explain." Taking in her slanted eyes, pointed ears, and golden hair with silver streaks, she found herself having issues breathing. Reaching up to touch beneath her eyes she jumped as her attention was drawn to the claws on her fingers, then to the fangs that had taken place of her canines.

"As I said, they must have shot you with some mutating enzyme. It was barely obvious last night, but this morning . . . I don't think you done yet so try keeping an eye on how people react around you." Daren looked up at her with a tormented expression.

Glancing back down at the paper she scanned Vicious' payroll. There were the normal bills of gate travel, house utilities, and various other normal things for a man of his statue but one threw her off. It was to a private address on Earth; a large sum of money was being discretely transferred through several nonexistent addresses.

Forgetting her situation, she looked up at Daren appreciatively. "I know you did a lot of work to find the final destination, but could you get an exact address for the recipient?"

Snapping out of his out state of sorrow he reached into his back pocket pulling out the final address. "It swung back around to a permanent residence on Venus."

Jet cleared his throat knocking several empty bottles to the floor. Luckily they bounced and didn't break from the fall giving them all a reason to sigh in relief. "How do you expect to get around like that? I mean, someone going around looking like some sort of mutant is bound to get noticed."

"I don't. I go straight back to Vicious and use him for a cover. I need to be close to find out the rest." Biting at her lip she winced in pain as her fangs broke skin. "Spike, Jet, do me a favor and go to this address. Bringing Vicious and whoever is behind what happened to me will count on whoever is at this address."

It took several hours for the Bebop crew members to final give into her, but as they slipped out the door they felt more alive than ever to find them selves in the middle of something big. Perhaps, it was the thrill of never knowing what was coming, or the fact that their very lives could be taken at any minute that had them more alert than ever.

* * *

Pushing her sunglasses back up into place and pulling the hood of her cloak tighter against her, she scaled the gates to Vicious' mansion. Her gut coiled and instinct told her to turn back swiftly as she stepped onto the gravel road. Sukiko had enough to worry about as moved up the driveway.

Her body was trembling inside as she stepped up onto the steps. The door swung open and Vicious stood there grinning down at her as she brushed by him. Closing the door she waited until he moved in front of her again to remove the glasses that hid her eyes from him.

At his sharp intake of breath she looked past him to the empty walls. "Perhaps, you could explain." Holding out the paper with his money transfers to Earth she watched as fear, then cold hatred took hold of his face.

Once you got past the stoic look he often wore that sent shivers though one's body he was really quite handsome. He possessed a fine build that was slightly scarred from many battles that should have taken his life. As if someone had removed a blindfold she realized he stood before her in nothing more that his slacks.

It was a dangerous way to meet one's worst nightmare. He must have sensed her though for he looked up at her curiously and flopped down on a couch placed in a shadowed corner. "How?"

"My business. Why?" She motioned to herself as she took off the cloak.

"It was what I was hired to do. When?" He held up the paper.

"Recently, I have the exact address as well. What?" Again she motioned to herself and then the paper.

"I have no clue what you are. As for this, it's none of your business. Where?" He looked to the paper.

"Simple transfer records. Everything is recorded if one is willing to look deep enough." She watched as an unfamiliar emotion shadowed his normally cold expression, and softened his features. "I, and only a handful of others know of this. Who?"

She looked into his troubled eyes seeking the answer. Who had made the serum that had turned her into the creature she now was? Neither looked away as he leaned over closer to her; his lips a mere inch away from her own.

"I don't know. Ask Nathan Eldred; he's the lapdog." Pulling away she carefully quieted the hum he'd stirred in her traitor of a body. "How did you know me?"

"A long time ago, forgive my lame opening, you killed my parents, broke my arm, and left with a smile on your face. I vowed then to kill you or die trying."

"Karin?" His expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "The Karin case was the last one my partner and I ever worked together. He was to say the least, unimpressed by my tactics. He had to go."

"Spike Spiegel, and Julia. Sorry, I never had time to learn her name prior to realizing she was no longer part of the big picture." Fatigue chose that inopportune moment to kick in and she felt herself struggling to stay upright.

As she met his eyes again Sukiko squirmed beneath the intensity of those faded eyes. Eyes that had seen so much pain and suffering that it was only obvious the rest of the body would wish to inflict more. He was a product of harsher facts of the world. There was something else though, something darker, more primal, lust.

Holding his hand out to her he smiled surprisingly warmly. The look lightened his feature even more as she took his hand and he lifted her up into his arms. He took care going up the stairs when she winced as he stepped down to hard pulling at her stitches.

"Tonight, We're on even terms my Tsukiko." His voice was soothing as he laid her down on his bed, and much to her surprise she reached out for him as he joined her. Even in the late hours after their intimate activities she felt oddly safe in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain, unfortunately, was not uncommon in this part of the world. The streets were deserted as Sukiko slowly made her way down the muddy, nameless, road. Cursing the poor conditions of the town she sought out the school among the crumbling buildings. It was truly unfortunate they would not allow people to fly overhead. She knew it would have been much easier to pick out a school among the buildings.

Then again, this town may be so small they hold school in someone's home. She chuckled lightly at the thought as she glanced at her watch. She'd left Vicious still asleep three days ago in order to make this trip to Earth.

A bell rang around the corner, and she hastened her steps to stand before it as a fair number of students came rushing out. Focusing entirely on the door she watched for the prime target. A younger girl, 12 years of age, stood looking back at her curiously from the bottom of the steps. The child's brown hair already showed signs of lightening into a white or grey.

Her face was expressionless as Sukiko sat down on the steps were she sat.

"You're Vera Levier right?"

"Yes. Did my father send you?" The girl brushed back a stray lock of hair as she looked down at Sukiko. "What is it you want from me?"

"My name is Sukiko Nir Karin, and I'd like to speak with your parents."

"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Levier? They aren't my parents you know. Whatever they hired you for, I want you to know I can take care of myself."

So she knows she's adopted, but does she know they're paid to care for her?

"Yes, I know that they are. They can't hide much from me."

Sukiko couldn't help but laugh. "So you can read my mind? That's a good one. You should know why I'm here then."

"I do now." The girl turned to her with a happier expression. "So you love my real father? That's wonderful. Everything I get from people is fear of him when I look."

"Aren't you a little young to know this much?"

"You're one of them, those things that Mr. Eldred created." The girl looked at her oddly. "You're different though; you're nice. The others I 'saw' were cruel and mean. He killed them after my father recollected them."

She found herself about to question the child when a sharp burning ripped through her shoulder. Grateful that the shot was clean she scooped up the girl and rushed into the building despite the pain in her shoulder. Whoever it was how shot at her had the advantage, and it was time for her ace.

Turning on the earpiece Spike had insisted she take Sukiko ducked into a relatively safe area. The girl was silent, and sat their with a detached expression. Oh Almighty, don't tell me they experimented on her too! The thought was sickening as Jet sounded through the earpiece.

"We're coming." The reassuring sentence was followed by the sound of the Swordfish flying overhead followed by the sounds of startled citizens.

_Somehow I'd rather be strip dancing in the Bloody Bucket right now. Even the Broken Rose is sounding like a nice place to be right now._ The Broken Rose, that was it. It was her ticket to keeping the girl safely hidden away. "Charlie will understand." Her voice was hardly a whisper as she readied herself for the signal.

Purple smoke covered the streets and she rushed out into the smoke toward Faye's Redtail. Of course the purple-haired vixen was missing since Ed was piloting the thing by remote. Curling around the silently sobbing child next to her Sukiko prayed to deities she'd ever heard of to protect them. Someone had to have heard her for when she opened her eyes again the Bebop was before her. Never in her life had she though a ship so ugly could look so beautiful.

With a sigh she felt her energy give way and the pain renew. Her vision blackened despite her best efforts to stay awake. Between the loss of blood, and the adrenaline leaving her system she was helpless again the comforting darkness that took hold of her.

Shaking her head angrily Sukiko tried to clear the fog around her mind. She could hear Vera and the others talking around her, but when she opened her eyes there was no one. It sounded as if they were right there but they weren't. Her entire body felt wrong as she moved through the door toward the voices. _They have no reason to talk this loud! _

Ed ran up and began barking viciously at her, but she moved passed him issuing a low growl in return. Shaking her head again she glared at the fur that fell from her. Stupid dog must have been laying on me. _Ugh! I must have lost more blood than I thought. I feel so strange. _Trying to shake away the fog, and clear her vision, she winced at the intensity of the voice around her.

They echoed down the halls, and yet no matter how hard she willed her arms to lift and cover her ears she just found herself stumbling. Blinking she moved into the room and glared down at the noisy people below her.

All of them but Vera looked up at her with fear in their faces, and wasn't sure whether or not she liked that. _Feh, what's their problem? _Moving for the steps she looked down to see a large white furred paw step out before her. Trembling she froze in place as Edward ran up in front of her making teasing growling noises.

"Tiger-iger!" Edward made clawing motions as Sukiko stepped back looking back down to the others. Spike was reaching for his gun, and she couldn't force her body to move.

"No! Don't shoot her!" Vera cried shoving Ed out of her way and shielding the now terrified Sukiko with her own body. "Please, it isn't her fault! It's Sukiko!"

Spike looked to Faye doubtfully, who just shrugged in reply. Her body was trembling so hard it began to ache, and she watched those below her fearfully. Their faces rapidly changed from subsiding fear to disbelief, and confusion. Suddenly, her hand shot up around Vera and she stared at it curiously.

"You're going to have to learn to control that, Suki." Vera spoke gently hugging her close. The girl was trying to comfort her when it was she who should need comfort.

_She's been shot at. Taken from her home. Knows that she's in danger, and knows her real father sent her away. Yet, she seems immune to all of it. What has this child seen that makes her so hardened to everything going on around her? Why did she know it was I when the others didn't?_ Sukiko's thoughts continued to chase themselves around again and again.

Spike had been handing her drinks one after the other, and she swallowed each one without actually tasting it until her head swam lightly. Jet and Vera were the only one left with her now, and despite her best effort all she could do was sit there dazed.

Jet stared at the young woman. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. She was seeing, but than again wasn't. Her breathing was normal enough, and if not for the paleness of her skin he too would have left he side by now. Someone has to get her talking again.

He glanced down to the girl sleeping with her head resting on Sukiko's lap, and decided not to just walk up at slap her. "We'll be catching up with Vicious soon. If your tracker still works he'll be on Venus."

No response.

"We'll leave you and the girl there, and stay out of it until you tell us you need us. We're going to make sure he dies this time."

A flicker in her eyes, he'd hit something.

"That man had long since outlived welcome. If not for him still being alive perhaps you'd still be living the life you were."

There was life coming back to her. Vera stirred sitting up and looking at Sukiko curiously.

"We'll take that bastard down and send him back into the pits of hell where he came from."

A sudden surge of life came into Sukiko's eyes, and she leapt across the table between her and Jet pinning him. Claws extended from her fingertips toward his throat as she growled lowly.

"You just don't understand do you?" She snarled dangerously. "For a man to become as twisted as you see him he must first be made into such a thing. One does not simply become the way he is!"

The doors flew open behind her and from the corner of her eye she watched Spike enter.

"He has seen much suffering, felt more pain than both of us put together. He had no parents! They left him for dead as a child!" Tears were streaming down her face as her voice became no more than a whisper. "How can one learn to love and be a normal human when all they are offered is the life of a syndicate? Could you imagine what he has seen? Felt?"

"Then the we can only end his suffering to rest by killing him." Spike spoke gently pulling her away from Jet. Jet himself took note that her eyes had gone blank again as she curled back up on the couch, and Vera moved to curl up against her.

Standing Jet left to make final preparations before landing.


	5. Chapter 5

The docking bay doors opened slowly and both Vera and Sukiko winced again the bright flood lights that snapped on in the darkness. With a wave of fear washed over her as she threw herself over Vera and moved behind the protection of the hall as a rain of bullets flooded the bay.

Glancing down she looked at the wound in Vera's side. _I've failed? I've never failed in protecting someone?_

The wound was deep, and as Jet rushed to her side he took Vera from her. Spike and Faye had taken places and started returning fire. "I'll see what I can do. No promises. Her body is oddly weak." Jet kept checking the child over as Sukiko turned with the awkward grace that told her she was in her other 'form'.

With a dangerous growl she paced out in the fire, and smiled inwardly as it receded. The shocked looks of those dozen or so men before her were setting her blood on fire. Without warning she rushed forward biting into the first man's throat and ripping it out.

The metallic taste in her mouth drove her forward clawing into the nearest opponent, and savored the taste of their blood. The scent of her fear was driving her over the edge as she took down one after the other. Many were retreating as huffed in exhaustion.

Despite her rage, she hadn't been prepared for what she saw coming through the fleeing men. Her blood stilled in her veins as before her Vicious can closer; step by slow agonizing step. Each time he stepped closer her heart clenched in her chest painfully, until she found herself standing on her two human feet.

He glanced at her before pulling her into a tight embrace. Slowly she responded to his gesture wrapping her arms around him until she sagged against him in sorrow and fatigue.

His voice sounded hoarse as he finally spoke quietly near her ear. His word were only for her to hear this time, and she knew that. "I'm glad you found her before they did, but I already knew you wouldn't be able to protect her alone." His voice cut off and she heard him swallow a cry of his own. "I'm sorry I can too late."

With that he turned to Jet who came near carrying Vera's limp body. Sukiko couldn't stop the sobs that overtook her body as Vicious accepted his dead child's body, and left as silently as he'd come. She wasn't sure when she went to her temporary room._ I will find and kill them all! This is wrong! _They were her last thoughts before she returned to her tear filled slumber.

* * *

Swift, jerky movements of the crowd below made Sukiko ache in sympathy for those who danced. Once, ever so long ago, she had been one of those dancers. The only difference, was her movements were not so jerky and would not be felt in the morning. In fact, they were smooth and flawless. For each performance she'd practice until she dropped from exhaustion and then got up and did it again.

Even the dancing below could not take away her sorrow. Vicious had implied she'd bought his daughter only a little more time before a death that had come far too early. Once, it had been her escape from the loss of her own parents and lack of affection. A laugh bubbled up from her throat as she watch Faye dancing down in the crowd. Spike and Jet sat in a far corner with their mouths hanging open slightly in shock.

No, these people were not used to the kind of fun of a normal person. They were bounty hunters after all. They did not live from paycheck to paycheck. They lived from bounty to bounty. It wasn't a hard life unless crime rates went down, or crime became minor. Then again, she did not envy them for their life style.

For the money they earned, their lives were on the line constantly. Any day they could be killed and only a handful would mourn then._ Why was it again I took up this life myself? _She brushed the thought aside reminded herself it was only temporary. No, this was not the life she'd want for the rest of her life.

Her feline feature had become far more prominent since her complete transformation, and her entire body ached from the stress. There wasn't a lot that could be done, but she found some comfort in the drink. Yes, the Compre Nevre was the only place she wanted to be at the moment.

She tried not to jump when the slender, yet ever so strong, hands came to rest beside her's on the railing. One of hand slipped over her's and gave a reassuring squeeze as he looked over the expressionlessly. Sukiko was surprise as she looked at him. He'd tied his hair back at the nape of his neck and it actually looked somewhat tamed.

"I didn't even know your hair was long enough to do that."

"It's grown quite a bit since I was 'killed'." His laugh was forced and she twined her fingers with his.

"I am no longer human?"

"No, you are something else now. Nathan wants you now more than ever, and he'll stop at nothing."

_:Neither is he:_

"He's not human either."

Vicious turned to her curiously. His eyes asking what he seemed to be unable to speak.

"I don't know how I know this, but he isn't. It's just a feeling, and a strong one. He's like me, but somehow has found a way to hide it. Tell me what you know!"

His jaw tightened and he pushed away from the railing into the privacy of the room behind them. She'd followed him here, and hid that she had even from the crew of the Bebop. She had simply persuaded the book keeper to tell her where Vicious was staying.

Closing the battered door behind her, Sukiko was surprised at how quite it was within the small room. Vicious was pacing back and force now down to just his gray slacks, and his shirt thrown carelessly over the back of a three-legged chair.

"Tell me." He remained silent and her angry boiled up through her. "Damn it Vicious tell me what you know! You know more than you're confessing to! You're too smart to take on a job and NOT know everything about it!"

He stiffened visibly at her accusation and turned to her. "It's a genetic defect that was discovered by accident. Men and women who were infertile volunteered for the tests. The results? They were horribly changed, and those women who became pregnant died long before giving birth. Five months into their pregnancy they were found dead. Just suddenly dropped down without any visible sign of death."

"Nathan was one of them?"

"One of the first round, and instead of accepting it. He's been doing testing to reverse it. You were one of many, and the only successful specimen he'd created. The others, they were deformed and overwhelmed by mutated gene. He manipulated them trying to copy what was done to him, and reverse it."

"You said that already!" Sukiko sat precariously on the three-legged chair bracing it against the wall.

"Beyond that, I don't know what he wants."

Running a clawed hand across his back lightly Sukiko left.

_:Tomorrow:_

There was that nagging voice again; the same that had told her Nathan was like her. So strange._ What is tomorrow? Tell me what it is you're trying to say?_

_:Tomorrow! Get him tomorrow:_

_Who?_

_:Nathan, get him! Get him tomorrow! Avenge us! Avenge us all:_

Shaking her head she rid herself from the voices that had begun to plague her. It was like many voices being forced into one; a crowd speaking as one. Faye was the first to greet her as they left the building. With the crumbling structure left far behind her, Sukiko said her goodbyes, much to their surprise, and left.

_:They're watching! They're coming! They won't leave you be! They won't let us be! They don't understand! Make them understand:_

Her body ached signifying the change in her body to that of the large feline.

_Yes, we'll make them understand! We'll kill HIM! We'll seek our revenge!_ The thoughts startled her as she found herself running with all her might toward a large business building.

_:No! Not now! Not yet! Tomorrow:_

Her head rang with the force of the voices as she shrank back into the shadows of the night. _Vicious, please I never though I'd be asking you for help, but help me! Help me to control myself! They're overwhelming me! _Her own thoughts seemed weak as she lay down on the cool stones.

Vicious sat up in his bed wiping the sweat from his face. Something was wrong, he needed to be somewhere. He just didn't know where. Where was he to be! Cursing lowly he dressed and left for Nathan's head quarters. It wasn't far, but it seem that was were his instincts were calling him. That, was where he needed to be.


	6. Final Chapter

Voices all around, some able to be hear by all; others by one. Sukiko pushed her sunglasses back into place as she entered the large building with a crowd of workers. They were all dress very nicely compared to her usual civilian clothing.

Pulling her cloak tighter around she took comfort in the cold metal that sat in its holster at her side. The voices were persistent as ever as she moved according to their commands. Her eyes were from the long night, but alert for danger.

She trembled lightly, not enough to notice unless one really looked, but enough to warn her of her own weakness. She was only human, or she still only felt as she were a mere human. A high pitched wail from some distance reached her as if it were right next to her. It was all she could do to stay on her own feet, but as it was people cast curious glances in her direction as she wavered.

A familiar color, grey almost silver, moved in the corner of her vision. Turning lightly her vision shifted awkwardly with doubled vision. It was him, two guards at either side of him as they moved toward the stairs.

"Vicious. . ." The name escaped her lips unwilling as she rushed after him. Be damned with those voices demanding their revenge! "Vicious, please. . ." His name was becoming a mantra that she once had only cursed, and spat upon. Now, it seemed as if he was the only one who would be able to help her at all; the only one who understood.

Her body burned and ached even though she was not changing form. Any more and she felt as if she'd lose control. That she might fall to the ground crying out in agony, and some kind soul would simply put her to rest. She didn't know how, but she knew her body was finally breaking down.

Whatever had been done do her, it was destroying her from the inside out as something within awakened. It fought to free itself of the restraints that had been placed upon. Forced to stop she leaned heavily against the cool metal wall of the stairwell hoping to regain some of her form of control.

Opening her eyes slowly she angrily ripped off the sunglasses. It was uncomfortable having her vision hindered by the thin dark barrier. Vicious stood before her watching her sympathetically as she trembled uncontrollably. "You're walking right to him."

"Vicious. . ." She couldn't help herself as she threw herself into his welcoming embrace. Her body shook even harder as she suppressed her tears. She'd cried enough, it was time to be strong again.

"I've become so weak, why have I changed so much so quickly?"

"Emotions, stress, the situation. You're not invulnerable to such things, and despite my denial of it neither am I." He gently released her from his embrace catching her attention; and silencing the voices that tormented her. "Why are you here?"

"I must kill him."

"Once you wanted to kill me."

"He must die! These experiments must stop!"

"That may be true but someone else with less to lose may pick up where he left off."

"Then, I'll destroy the entire building, and all record with it!"

"You would take many innocent lives at the same time." He trying to reason with her, and she could feel herself giving into him piece-by-piece.

_:He's near:_ The force of the voices this time were savage and left her clinging to Vicious for support.

Looking to the solid wall she'd been leaning on moment earlier she growled lowly. All at once launched herself away from Vicious throwing him down and herself through the wall.

Time seemed to slow as her gaze settle on Nathan, and her claws struck home. He writhed away snarling back, and reaching for his gun. It wasn't trained on her, but the man who stood surprised behind her who quickly regained his own footing.

_:Touch him and I'll kill you slowly.:_

_:You're going to kill me then my little pet.:_

_:You're time is up, it's over with:_

He grinned at her baring his own fangs. Blood ran down his chest but he ignored it as if it were a simple flesh wound. She wasn't quite sure what had happened next, but one moment she was standing and in the next a large golden tiger had launched itself at her pinning her to the floor. She was larger though, and with little effort regained her footing.

_:Bitch:_ Again he came at her and she met him with fang and claw. Flesh was torn from the bone, fur from the flesh. Angry, savage snarls filled the air as fangs sank into flesh, and the beasts battled on.

Vicious was helpless to do little more that watch as they fought. If he tried to take aim at one, chances were he'd hit the other. Never, not even when he'd fought Spike, had he seem a battle so brutal. Bloodied fangs glimmer as glass shattered and chemicals fell to the floor. Some mixed together creating small explosion, smoke, or fires. The lights flickered as Sukiko missed her target and pounded into the wall badly damaging it.

She cried out awkwardly as he hit the bullet wound in her side, and clawed at his face in retaliation. Blood flowed from both their bodies as she took advantage of his momentary distraction of his clawed face and shouldered him to the ground. Screaming out her challenge she raced in biting into his exposed throat.

An inhuman cry pierced through the air silencing everything but the low whisper of fizzing chemicals.

His body slowly shifted back into that of a human as he gurgled awkwardly. Sukiko released her grip on his throat and he clawed at it making a futile effort to stop the bleeding. His eyes were wide in surprise, unfocused. His voice viciously cursed her in her own mind as he finally died.

The voices were gone.

Her body shifted back to her human form as well leaving her slumped over of the floor weak with exhaustion and blood loss. Vicious was at her side in moments as gunfire went off downstairs.

"S-spike i-is-" Her word were broken as she held the worst of her bleeding wounds tightly.

"Shut up and save your energy." Vicious look down at her carefully taking note of each wound and it's severity. Binding the worst of them to the best of his ability he prayed the unseen ones would be fine. Her eyes slowly fell closed as she tired, and he shook her harshly to wake her.

Gunshots were getting closer, and voices could be heard.

I'm dying? She laughed lightly at the idea. In the arms of my enemy, my first enemy, I'm dying! All well, I'm just happy to be done with, and that I'm not alone in my last moments. Another rough shake made her open her eyes to see Spike and Faye watching over Vicious' shoulder; Spike's gun pressed to the back of his head.

"The moon. . . ." Her head moved sluggishly as she looked out the window to the full moon. "Where am I?" She looked back to the strange faces of those around her. A dark haired man, a purple-haired woman, and a silver haired man. He was holding her rather tightly, and seemed to be so sad.

"Why are you sad?"

He looked surprised and she laughed lightly; a good feeling. Her hand lifted on it's own accord brushing his cheek. "Don't be afraid, I'm be just fine. I swear that to you. I'm going to be fine." She smiled vaguely aware of a dull pain echoing through her body. It was hard to breath, but she didn't mind at all.

There was love and warmth in the silver-haired man's eyes who looked down upon her sadly. Are you a lover? Or are you more than that? She wondered fleetingly trying to find the answer.

The gun at his head wavered and fell from the green-haired man's hand clattering to the floor. His head was lowered and she couldn't see his eyes through the shadow cast over his face by his hair. She quickly turned her attention back to the silver-haired man holding onto her tightly.

"I'm going to be okay. I promise my love." She reached up hugging him to the best of her ability. Sharp pain raced through her body, and she winced but it quickly vanished again.

The man was crying now as she hugged him tighter. The pain was lifting from her body as he hugged her back. Medics came in and pulled her from his embrace. Then darkness. Then peace. Then nothing.

* * *

Whimpering against the bright lights she felt oddly numb. With a sigh she questioned herself again. Who was she? Where was she? Who was that man who'd held her with lovers hands? 

Smiling she watched the balding man who sat snoring in the corner. Was he her father? A mirror sat across from her, and she saw similarities, but nothing to really answer that question for sure. She sighed lightly and sat up stretching gingerly as wounds made themselves known.

Another man enter smiling at her with amusement. "Name's Spike." He grinned down bumping the sleeping man to awaken him. "That's Jet."

She blushed lightly as he sat down beside her bed, and played with a stray lock of hair. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He laughed at her lightly and she jumped startled by his odd behavior. "Well, I really don't know how much you used to know about us, but in a way you do." He turned serious suddenly unbalancing her even more. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Does the name Vicious or Nathan mean anything to you?"

"No."

"What year is it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know the date?"

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone! I don't them, just go away! Please if you insist on doing this just go away!" She held her head in her hands crying. There were images bubbling to the surface but they were dreamlike, as if they were not her own. The man called Spike stood to leave, and she caught his hand before he could move out of reach. "Who am I? What is my name?"

"I believe you name is Tsukiko." The voice from the doorway had her sitting up straighter as she looked over to him. "I'm Vicious."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

"That may be for the best." He nodded to Spike, said his goodbye, and left.

Spike quickly joined him in the hall with a half-grin. "Now what?"

"I leave. It's best if I don't stay around."

"What do the doctors say?"

"It's the loss of her memories that allowed her to survive the virus in her body. She forgot, and her body forgot. The cells are slowly mutating back to those of a normal human."

"Uh-huh?"

"There will always be the chance of her remembering, and if that happens, we don't know what she'll do. They're setting her up with a whole new life, and it's best if we were not a part of it."

Spike stopped dead in his tracks staring after his old friend and enemy. There was no way Spike was just going to step off of it, and neither was Jet. They couldn't! There had to be more to the story than what was seen on the surface, and the girl was key. How could Vicious just walk away from it all, walk away from the girl who so desperately seemed to need him?

No it was not the true end, just the end of that chapter. There was always more; for a bounty hunter.

A/N: Yes, I am stil alive. Expect a new story for the crew of bebop by late may. The first chapter is already in the works. . . .in my head that is.


End file.
